Big Paw (Part One)
Chapter 1: Ryder and the pups were out camping. They were telling story's to each other before bed. Ryder started he was telling a story about Big Paw. Ryder: Listen here little pups here's a story about Big Paw. Well Big Paw stays in these very woods and it was a night like this that Big Paw went looking for his next camper's. As the camper's were asleep Big Paw wood take all the dog treats and brake every thing in sight. But one of the campers woke up and Big Paw saw him and took him the boy was never seen agin. People say that on a night like this you can here the boy still following Big Paw. (Boom Boom) Big Paw! Pups: Ahhhhhhh. Whats that! Ryder: Hahaha! Come on out Chase. Chase: Hahaha! Okay but I got them good. Hahaha! Skye: Not funny! Ryder: Okay pups time for bed. As the pups were asleep something was happening out side the tent, Boom Boom! Crash! Chase: What is that Skye wake up! Do you here that! Skye: Hahaha. I know that's you it's not funny anymore. Chase: That's not me! It's it's Big Paw Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Skye: It's Big Paw! Chase: Lets go get him. Skye: But but. It;s Big Paw. Chase: We can't be scared of him forever i'm scared to but we have to get over our fear so you with me or not. Skye: I'm with you, Lets go! Chapter 2: The pups went out side to see if they could find Big paw but they didn't see anything. Chase: He must have went in the woods! I guess we are going to go in there. Skye: I think we are. The pups went into the woods farther and farther. It was so dark that they couldn't even see there own paw. DUN DUN DUUUUN! Chase: Okay i can do this i can do this. Skye: Your okay nothing is going to happen to you. BOOM! BOOM! Chase: What was that! Skye: I don't know! Maybe it is just our imagination! Chase: I hope! Then all the sudden there is something in the bush. Chase: Ahhh! I'm getting out of here! Skye: Chase come back! It was just a bunny. (GRRRRR) Skye: Oh dear I don't think that is a bunny! Skye: AHHHH! BIG PAW! Chapter 3: Chase: Skye! Oh no Big Paw has her. Ryder Ryder! Ryder: Uh Chase what are you doing out of bed. Chase: Big Paw has Skye! Ryder: Big Paw isn't real it's just a myth. Chase: But he is real i saw him and he took Skye! We have to help her. Ryder: Okay calm down. Where did you see Big Paw. Take me there okay. Chase: Okay follow me. When Ryder and Chase arrived there in the morning all they saw was a giant paw print and a little one. Chase: See Ryder I told you that he is real and that he took Skye. Ryder: Sorry i didn't believe you. Chase: It's okay all that madders right now is that we get Skye back. Ryder: Yes your right but what were you guys doing out here anyways. Chase: It was my fault. I hared something out side and i woke Skye up to go with me and then i left her in the woods alone. See so it is my fault. Ryder: It's not your fault but i will need your help to find her so you in. Chase: Yes i'm in I will us my noise to track them down. Ryder: Okay lets go find her. To be continued .